


The Cream Also Rises (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang is a very ambitious man with a plan. Roy-centric genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cream Also Rises (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'rise' with a bonus of 'time'.

When he'd first enlisted, he hadn't wanted the top spot. He'd believed every soldier made a difference, and he'd been content to serve his country and his Fuhrer. But, as his naivety waned and disillusionment grew, he soon wanted to be the man in charge.

People called him a prodigy; he had a gift for strategy. But more than that, he was extremely charismatic. He drew people to him like a moth to a flame, and those in his inner circle were beyond loyal to him and worked behind the scenes to help him further his own goals. Once he'd put his mind to it, his rise to the top had been quick, and before long, he'd even had his own command. From there, he was able to work quietly, laying the foundation for the future - securing allies, undermining existing policies, and gathering scores of intelligence to use against his opponents.

It all seemed too easy. Everything was sliding smoothly into place, and with every promotion he grew a little more confident, a little more arrogant. Success was inevitable. And then, one of his knights was taken. 

And that changed everything.

When Hughes fell, he swore he would not allow anyone else who followed him to die because of him. He lost some of his arrogance, started considering every move in and of itself rather than as a means to an end. His progress slowed. At times, it stalled completely. But he refused to quit.

He would not give his opponents the satisfaction.

Even if it took him years, he would rise to the top. It would just take a bit of patience. And, while he waited for his opportunity, he would sit back, analyse the situation, and bide his time.

After all, good things came to those who waited.


End file.
